


Yesterday was a Lie.

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oldie from the song challenge on the Voyager Conspiracy forum.  Inspiration:  Telepopmusik - Yesterday was a Lie.<br/>Originally posted in 2011 on LJ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday was a Lie.

'Computer, encrypt holodeck controls using Borg algorithm Seven-delta-pi-zero.'  
  
Heart pounding in her chest, Seven finally activated the holo-program she'd been working on for the past few months.   
  
Every few days she had added a new layer of pain-staking detail. Inputting data with her eyes closed, replaying a single memory over and over. Precise colours, movements, scents… hard-won through tortuous hours of friendly recreation.   
  
Elegant fingers.. red hair shining in the low-light.. and deep blue eyes shining with emotion.   
  
So this was unrequited love in the 24th Century.   
  
Seven took a deep breath and walked over to join her forbidden love.

***  
  
Sitting in the briefing room, Seven looked up at her Captain conducting the meeting none the wiser. The absence of love in those eyes hurt now more than ever. Today it was business as usual and yesterday was a lie.


End file.
